Star Gazing Situation
Note: don't edit unless your an admin or get my permission no rude comments an this is debuting my new OC this is written by SistersShiraandSkye Story Saturn says the title card- Star Gazing Situation- -on a cool night in Adventure Bay the Paw Patrol and everyone gathered on the beach to star gaze- Flash: I can't wait to see the stars through the telescope Dash: me neither Skye: yea this will be so much fun Chase: I agree Ryder: look pups the Big Dipper Marshall: what's that next to it? Zuma: dude that's the Little Dipper Rocky: Right Sammy: you said it ???: I love looking at the stars and I know all about the stars, telescopes and space itself Ryder: Huh who said that? Sammy: she did (pointing to Saturn) Skye: hi Who are you? ???: I'm Saturn Chase: what breed are you? Saturn: I'm A Chihuahua Dash: cool I'm a chi-poo Flash: Dash you two look similar Dash: yea we do Saturn: wait did you say Dash?! Flash: yea why? Saturn: (crying) I finally found you!!! (Hugs Dash) Rubble: Dash you know her? Dash: appearently Everest: wow Saturn: Dash look at my face closely -Dash looks at Saturn's face closely and then his eyes widen- Dash: Omg is it really you but I last saw you when you got adopted Saturn: yea but my owner passed away so now I'm a stray Dash: (crying) it's so good to see you again (hugs Saturn) Flash: did I miss something? Sammy: yea Dash who is she? Dash: Flash remember when I told you I was born with 1 sister and 2 brothers? Flash: yea why? Dash: Saturn's my sis!! Everyone (but Saturn and Dash): what?! Dash: Saturn and I have had fought a few times but we're actually very close and were like best friends Saturn: after I left, because I got adopted, I was really upset Dash: I was to I really missed you once you left Saturn: well Dash I'm really glad we got to see each other again Dash: I am too Sammy: (thinks to himself) wow she's beautiful Dash: sis Id like you to meet the Paw Patrol Saturn: hi Everyone (but Saturn an Dash: hi Dash: let me introduce you Saturn: ok Dash: this is my best friend Flash Dash: this is Ryder he's our leader Dash: Saturn the pups in pink and blue are Skye and Chase and they are married -Dash introduces Saturn to Rubble, Everest, Zuma, Rocky and Marshall next- Dash: and this pup is Sammy Saturn: hi it's nice to meet you all Everyone (but Saturn): hi Saturn it's nice to meet you too Ryder: ok pups time to star gaze, Saturn feel free to stay Saturn thank you Ryder Mayor Goodway: ok it's time to star gaze Sophia: hey guys did I make it? Dash: hi Sophia and yes you did Sophia: oh good Uh who's this? Dash: this is my sister Saturn Saturn: hi and you and Sammy look very similar Sophia: hi and we are because we're twins Saturn: ok Sophia -meanwhile Mayor Goodway tries to focus it on the Big Dipper but can't figure it out- Mayor Goodway: Ryder I can't focus the telescope on the Big Dipper do you know how? Ryder: no sorry none of us do Saturn: I do! Ryder: really Saturn give it a shot -Saturn goes to the telescope and focuses it in about a minute- Saturn: there you go mayor Mayor Goodway: thanx Saturn Saturn: your welcome Ryder: nice job Saturn Saturn: thanx Ryder Sammy: uhh Saturn? Saturn: yea, Sammy right? Sammy: yea Saturn: what's up? Sammy: well I know we just met but would you go out with me? Saturn: oh yes yes yes!! Dash: congratulations sis Saturn: thanx bro Sophia: congrats Sammy Sammy: thanx Sophia Ryder: Saturn? Saturn: yes Ryder?? Ryder: would you like to become a member of the Paw Patrol as our astronomer pup? Saturn: yes Ryder Id love to Ryder: ok -they go through the pledge- Ryder: Saturn you are now a member of the Paw Patrol -he gives her a black collar with a pup tag with a telescope on it- Ryder: when we get back to the lookout I'll give you your Mars Rover based rig oh and you will be training under Wess for a few weeks Saturn: awesome thanks everyone an alright Ryder Everyone (but Saturn): your welcome -story ends with everyone looking at the stars- The End Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:ChaseandSkyerox story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Stories by ChaseandSkyerox